


Coeur Doux de Lycée

by artisticguy, Cats_and_Lavender



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Non-Ghouls, Shiro!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticguy/pseuds/artisticguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_and_Lavender/pseuds/Cats_and_Lavender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being humiliated by the most popular girl in school, things change for the boy when he gets a certain valentine from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Admirer

“I need twelve”, the purple haired girl slams a wad of cash onto the table.

“Okay...”, replied the shy boy from behind the table.

“Did I stutter?”, Rize tapped her manicured nails impatiently.

“No… What color do you want?”, the boy replied hesitantly.

“Red of course. What else would you think dumbass?”

“Okay then… twelve red carnations.”

“Oh, so you do understand?”, she chuckles at her own comment.

The boy felt his face flush from embarrassment.

 _The sooner you get this over with, the sooner she’ll go away.._ he thought.

“Where do you want the carnations sent Rize?”, he asks timidly.

“Isn’t it obvious? Wow, you really are clueless… Send them to Jason, moron.”

“O- okay…”

The boy began writing down Rize’s order on his sheet.

 _There, it’s done. Now she’ll leave…_ , he relaxed.

“So… I’m guessing this will be another year of no carnations for you Tsukiyama?”, she smiles down at the boy to see his reaction.

“I don’t know…”, Tsukiyama’s eyes focusing on his sheets.

“Of course you know. You are the only freak who runs this whole carnation thing for the French club, you know exactly who’s getting carnations... Which means, you know you won’t be getting shit.”

_Does she really need to add that? Can’t she just leave me the hell alone?_

Tsukiyama starts to tense up, and Rize can sense it.

She puts her hands on her hips and smirks down on him.

“Carnation sales aren’t over for a few days…”, Tsukiyama trails off, hoping that there’s a chance Rize won’t be right for the third year in a row.

“Ha! So you are hoping you’ll get one. Don’t be so pathetic... Who would ever get you a carnation?”

“You’re right… Nobody would get me a carnation…”, Tsukiyama says as he bows his head in defeat.

Rize’s face twists into an expression of pure satisfaction, “Yeah, you are right.”

With that, Rize walks away, satisfied with the amount of embarrassment she’d caused Tsukiyama for the time being.

_I wish she wasn’t right…_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The white haired boy sits at an empty table in the lunch room, engrossed in the book within his hands.

He smiles at the story he’s reading, yet another classic, Romeo and Juliet.

_‘My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee_

_The more I have, for both are infinite.’_

He wonders what it must be like to be in love the way Romeo and Juliet love each other...

As he daydreams about his book, he overhears Rize, yet again, harassing her newest target.

“Of course you know. You are the only freak who runs this whole carnation thing for the French club, you know exactly who’s getting carnations... Which means, you know you won’t be getting shit.”

The boy sitting at the carnation table looked like he was on the verge of tears as Rize continued to insult him.

He has purple hair and matching glasses. His posture isn’t the greatest as he slouches while taking Rize’s comments.

As she continues to bully the boy he looks at her defeatedly, admitting that she is right and he won’t be receiving a carnation from anybody.

Kaneki waits for Rize to leave, seeming very happy with her handiwork.

He puts his book back into his bag and walks up to the carnation table.

The boy looks up at him, blushing, “Oh, hello… Are, you looking to buy some carnations?”

Kaneki smiles, and puts his hand on the back of his head.

“Uh yeah... “

“What color would you like?”

Kaneki pauses for a moment, he hadn’t even thought about that yet.

“Um…. A white one.”

“Okay then”, the boy says pulling a white slip out of his stack, “Here you go.”

“Thank you”

Kaneki looks down at the slip, the first blank is for the person’s name.

_Shit. I don’t even know his name…_

He tries to peer at the boys sheets to find a name, but finds nothing.

Then, he sees a binder on the table with a name across the side.

_Tsukiyama Shuu..._

He writes down the boys name,

_To: Tsukiyama Shuu… From:..._

_Should I say my name? no…_

_Ah yes, I got it…_

_From: Eyepatch.._

He folds up the piece of paper and puts it in the jar with the others.

Kaneki grins at him, “Thank you Tsukiyama-san…”

He hands him the money and walks away from the stand.

 _He’s actually kinda cute.._ Kaneki thought as he took out his book again, vanishing into the world of Romeo and Juliet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ah, Valentines day.. My favorite fucking holiday._

Tsukiyama lies his head on the desk of his first hour class.

_Time to be the only person who doesn’t get a carnation…_

He looks up at the clock, wishing this stupid day would be over already.

“Hello! Time for carnations! Touka Kirishima?”

The purple haired girl gets up from her seat, and takes the flower from the guy’s hand.

Its a red carnation, theres a card attached to it, as she reads the card she starts to smile.

_I guess she has a special someone…_

“Tsukiyama Shuu? Is there a Tsukiyama Shuu in here?”

His heart skips a beat.

_I must have heard that wrong.._

“Tsukiyama Shuu?”

_What…?_

He gets up slowly, and walks to the person handing out the white carnation.

“Th..ank you..”

The guy smiles, “No problem!”

As he heads back to his seat, Chie, meets him half-way.

“Oh my god you got one? Nice man.. Who’s it from?”

She and Tsukiyama sit next to eachother.

“I.. Don’t know..”

He unfolds the slip of paper..

_‘To: Tsukiyama Shuu_

_From: Eyepatch’_

Chie looks over his shoulder.

“Eyepatch? Who the hell is that?”

Tsukiyama stares down at the slip of paper in his hand.

“I have no idea…”

Chie looks up at him, “Well hey, maybe they want you to find them. Maybe eyepatch is a clue or something…”

“A clue?”

Chie smiles at Tsukiyama.

“Of course, they must have an eyepatch. I’ll take pictures of all of the possible candidates myself.”

“That’s really not necessary…”

“Oh hoho yes it is.. I will find your soulmate! I bet Kanae would help out too?”

“No… Don’t get him involved in your little scheme Chie…”

Chie smirks, “It will be an adventure.. And I will document all of it on this,” she grabs her camera excitedly.

Realizing his efforts to talk Chie out of her mission were futile, Tsukiyama waits for class to be over and then follows her to find Kanae.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wait outside of the drama room, hoping Kanae will come out on his own.

“What's in a name? that which we call a _rose_ _  
_

By any other name would smell as sweet.”

Chie sighs, “He’s on a Shakespeare binge again…”

Tsukiyama chuckles, “Good luck getting him out of there then.”

Chie walks in, its filled with drama geeks and costumes, fake skulls and roses.

Kanae, in the zone snaps out when he sees the little mouse peer in.

He sighs loudly, “What do you want Chie?”

She snickers, “Tsukiyama got a carnation..”

Kanae’s eyes grow, “...What?”

She sets herself on the chair prop and crosses her arms.

“Yup… And its from a secret admirer…Oooo…”

Kanae’s face starts to turn a bright pink.

“Well..Good for him...Then..”

Chie takes a huge sigh and jumps out of her seat.

“But… They call themself Eyepatch.. Isn’t that weird?”

Kanae seems unfocused, “Oh.. yeah..”

Chie’s smile turns, “You aren’t listening..”

“I am.. Eyepatch..Yes..Weird…”

She walks up to him, “Sooo… I was wondering if.. You could help me and Tsukiyama find this person?”

Kanae stares at the ground, “Umm.. I don’t know..”

Chie’s smile pops on her face again.. “Aww Kanae-kun! Please! Tsukiyama would _love_ it…”

Kanae’s hands go to his hips.

“What’s in it for me?”

Chie gets out her handy dandy camera and scrolls through all of her pictures until…

_Jackpot.._

Kanae tries to peer over, but she keeps her camera close..

“What.. are those..”

Chie smirks, “Oh ya know.. Just some pictures of Tsukiyama..”

He starts to blush, “...Why do you have those..”

“Because he lets me, he is nice looking.. I have a couple shirtl-”

Kanae stops her, “Fine.. Deal.. I will help you find this Eyepatch.. But I want the pictures in advance, or as soon as possible.

Chie sneers, “Of course Kanae-kun..”

_Poor guy, could’ve gotten him when you had the chance… Coward._

Chie strolls out of the drama room, leaving Kanae there to think about the decision he just made..


	2. Centipede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the secret admirer continues. Chie and Kanae are one step closer to finding the elusive Eyepatch for Tsukiyama.

_Why the hell did I make that deal with Chie?_

Kanae, Chie and Tsukiyama head down the hall, Chie takes all the pictures she can.

“Do you have to take pictures of everything?”

Chie grins, “Yes.. I do.. Anything could be a clue…” She continues to focus on her mission.

As she snaps pictures Kanae looks over at the the tall purple haired boy beside her.

_Verdammt.. I just wish I could’ve.._

He looks to the side, with a grim look on his face.

“Hey.. You okay?”

Kanae jumps, out of his daze he looks to Tsukiyama.

“Uh..Yeah I’m good..”

Tsukiyama stares at Kanae with a questioning look on his face.

“You sure?”

Kanae blushes, and scratches the side of his chin.

“Yep!..”

_Nope.._

Before theres any awkward silence it’s interrupted by Chie’s voice.

“Woah! Hey guys check this out!” She points at a painting in the display case outside the art room.

“It says Eyepatch on it! See?”

Kanae and Tsukiyama walk towards the display.

“Thats an amazing painting…”

Tsukiyama stares at the artwork in amazement.

Kanae has an idea, “Maybe this person is an artist?”

Chie’s face lights up, “I never thought about that before.. I was just looking for people with eyepatches.. Oh my god there was this one guy I was taking pictures of, he was adorable, green hair, anyways.. He was kinda scared of me..”

Kanae blankly stares at her, “Was that really needed?”

“Nope! So… Artist huh?” she puts her hands on her hips.

“An artist...” Tsukiyama gazes at the painting.

Kanae feels his face twist into a frown.

_If he wanted someone artistic… I’ve been here this whole time…_

Tsukiyama takes his eyes off the painting, “Kanae, are you sure you’re alright? It seems like something is bothering you…”

Kanae quickly pulls his cheeks up into a smile.

“You don’t need to worry about me Tsukiyama… You’re the one we’re trying to help right now.”

“Wait… so the flower was white right?” Chie adds.

“Yes.. But what does that have to do with anythi-”

Tsukiyama’s face tenses up.

“I...I think I know who it is..”

Kanae and Chie both look at him skeptically.

Chie slouches and crosses her arms, “Well then... Who is it?”

“Well, there was this one guy who bought a white carnation… I’d never talked to him before, but he knew my name…”

Kanae scoffed at Tsukiyama’s response.

“Well, that’s not much of a lead…”

Chie thinks, “I might know him.. What does he look like?”.

Tsukiyama tries to remember the time when he met him.

“He had white hair, and brown eyes..Almost grey… He’s average height….”  
Tsukiyama trails off.

“Aweee somebody’s got a crush? And yeah, I know who he is.. He’s friends with Touka.. She’s chill.”

Tsukiyama’s eyes light up as Chie says that she knows him.

“Really? You know him?”

Kanae sees the excitement in Tsukiyama’s eyes and he feels a pain in his chest.

_Herzschmerz..._

“Well, hardly.. But I’ve seen him around, hanging with Touka and her girlfriend..”

“Could you ask her about him? Please Chie?”

Chie nods, “Yeah sure.. Thats what friends do.. Right Kanae?”

Kanae jumps again, and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah.. Right.”

_This is going to be fun…_

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Chie walked into the school library, dragging Kanae with her.

Touka and Yoriko were studying together, per usual.

As Chie eyed the couple she quickly trots towards them.

Kanae follows behind looking very annoyed and tired.

Touka notices them and looks up,

“Hey Chie.. Do you need something?”

The little lady answers, “Yes.. I do.. You know Kaneki right?”

Yoriko speaks up, “Yeah.. We’re good friends with him.”  
Chie grins, this might be their chance to find the admirer.

“Do you know where he spends most of his time? My friends and I are trying to find him… We can’t seem to figure out where he is.”

Touka gives a questioning glance before Yoriko replies, “Oh, he’s probably in the art room where he always is. If not there, he’d been in the library… and since we’re here, he’s not.”

Chie smiles at the two girls, “Thank you guys”

Yoriko nodded, “No problem!”

Chie turns and begins to walk away.

She slaps Kanae’s arm excitedly.

“We got him!”

“Ow! What the hell Chie!”

She shrugs, “I’m excited, thats all..”

Kanae rolls his eyes, “Yeah..Great.”

Chie stares up at Kanae and smacks him again, only this time harder.

“Stop having your little pity party. Can’t you at least be happy for Tsukiyama? Because you care about him?”

Kanae’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

Chie’s face shows she is unimpressed by this response.

“Hey.. I care about him too. It may not be the same exact way but.. Still. Kanae, you had your chance…”

Kanae’s face grew a shade redder.

“I mean… You could’ve gotten him a carnation and left it anonymous… A red one. Don’t expect me to listen to you complain when you’ve had plenty of opportunities. Now, can you please help me help him and find this guy?”

Kanae takes a huge sigh and crosses his arms.

“Alright…”

Chie pats his back and smirks, “Yay! And I’ll add a few extra pics for you…”

Kanae smiles, “Haha.. Okay..”

“Well then,” she looks at Kanae, “to the art room?”

“To the art room.”

\-----------------------------

Kaneki’s eyes are fixed on his art, he puts his heart and soul into his work, each stroke adding more and more detail to the dark painting.

Reds and blacks are etched into the painting, millions of tiny legs making up his greatest fears, hundreds of centipedes cover the canvas.

It was truly his greatest fear, sometimes he even struggled to work on it… But, he wanted to be honest with this assignment, by creating a piece that genuinely embodied what he feared the most.

The door to the art room flew open and the door clanged against the recycling bin in the corner. Obviously they had never been in the art room if they flung the door open like that.

Kaneki jumped, turning to see who had caused the commotion.

It was a tiny brown haired girl, she wore a green raincoat and carried a pink camera with her.

Behind her was a taller young man, purple hair, he looked hurt, like he was hiding something behind his sorrowful eyes.

Kaneki knew that pain, but before he could think any further the short girls voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you Kaneki Ken?” She said with great enthusiasm.

Kaneki nods, “Yes..” He’s seen this girl around before..

“Oh! Are you Touka’s friend?”

Chie smiles, “Yup...But enough of that.. I need to ask you a very important question.”

She walks up to the white haired boy and whispers loudly. “In the past few days, weeks or whatever.. Did you give a white carnation to a certain young man named Tsukiyama Shuu?”

Kaneki chuckles and crosses his arms, “Yes… I have why do you ask?”

Chie’s face lights up, “Well.. He’s kinda been looking for you.. Ya know.. To thank you.. But.. No! I have another question.. Why did you give him one?”

Kaneki’s head tilts to the side, “Its a long story…”

Chie crosses her arms, she smirks up at him. “Tell me the long story then.. With detail.”

Kaneki takes in a huge breath, “Well Rize was chewing him out, and of course I heard her..”

Chie has a troubled look on her face, “I didn’t know that was happening…”

Her hands tense up and become fists.

Kaneki keeps going, “She was bothering him about not getting a carnation… Said that he’d never get one.. She called him an idiot a couple times while he just sat there taking the punches..”

He puts one hand to scratch the side of his head. “I’d never seen someone so.. Miserable..”

Kaneki pauses for a moment.

“Then I thought about it for a moment, got up, went to the table and ordered a carnation..”

The purple haired boy in the background looked furious, he turns his back to face the wall.

Chie sighs heavily, “Why did you make up a name?”

Kaneki shrugs. “I don’t exactly know..”

_Maybe because he was super cute? Didn’t want him to find me maybe?_

Chie walks up to Kanae and takes his arm, “Thank you for the information Kaneki. My name’s Chie Hori and this is Kanae Von Rosewald. May we meet again..”

Kaneki nodded at the two of them, he glanced back to his painting. When he looked up again they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pocket Dictionary:  
> Verdammt: Damn it  
> Herzschmerz: Heartbreak


	3. Little Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanae and Chie have to break the sad news about Tsukiyama's secret admirer, how will he react?

Tsukiyama was curled up in his usual spot.. Under the music department’s staircase. The band geeks never bothered him much and he enjoyed the quiet place to read his favorite novels.

He sat there with yet another classic in his hands; Romeo & Juliet.

‘Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it’

_Is searching for Eyepatch really worth the work?_

_What if he just felt bad for me…_

_What if it’s some kind of joke Rize put someone up to…_

_I don’t want to drag Chie or Kanae into another one of her awful pranks…_

He hears somebody coming down the steps, no. It’s more than one person.

Chie’s head pops over the staircase to peer down at the purple haired boy reading his romance novel.

“Hey Shuu-chan! I have some news!”

Chie skidders down the steps, with Kanae trotting behind her.

“We found him..”

Tsukiyama’s eyes gleam with hope and excitement.

“You found Eyepatch?”

Chie’s smiling face falters a bit.

“Yeah.. His name is Kaneki Ken…”

Tsukiyama notices her actions, and Kanae is turned the other way.

“Why do you guys look so.. Gloomy? What happened?”

Chie fools around with her camera, not looking Tsukiyama in the eyes.

“Well...He told us why he did it.. And… It wasn’t the reason you hoped for…”

_I knew it was too good to be true…_

“....What did he say?”

Chie sits on the floor beside him and sighs loudly.

“Hmmm...Well he heard Rize shit-talking you… About not getting a carnation.. So he thought that getting you one would make you happy….”

Tsukiyama tenses up, his face is cold as stone.

“Oh.”

The atmosphere is very uncomfortable, even he can sense it.

Kanae faces towards the two again, his expression bitter and pained.

“I know this wasn’t the answer you were looking for but we are here to help in any way possible..”

Tsukiyama smiles, “Thank you Kanae.. Thank you both for helping me out…”

“No problem, Its what friends do..”

Kanae looks around, “I….Have to leave… I’m sorry I can’t stay..”

Tsukiyama nods while Chie looks like she’s about to strangle him with her tiny hands.

Kanae heads up the stairs, waving goodbye.

_I don’t even know what to do anymore.._

Chie shoots up, “Hey! I know what we could do! We could go hang at my place, get some ice cream and talk about boys, and other things,” She thinks about it more… “I can also take some more pics of you.. wink wink.” Chie smiles.

Tsukiyama laughs, “Haha.. Okay Chie.. But I think we can skip the picture part…”

Chie pouts, “Awwww why? Your body is amazing.. I need more pics..”

Tsukiyama’s face turns a bright pink, “Stop…..You’re making me blush..”

She plops down again.

“Thats the point… Idiot.”

Chie slides closer to Tsukiyama, and rests her head on his shoulder.

“You’ve been a great friend Tsukiyama.. Don’t let this little thing bother you…”

_She’s right, this is highschool.. After graduation things will change… Hopefully for the better…_

Tsukiyama pats Chie’s head.

“You’re right.. I am going to do my own thing and be the best person I can be.. Yes..”

Chie chuckles, “Stop.. I mean it..”

“I know….. Lets just be quiet right now.. Okay. I need some silence….”

Chie nods and she closes her eyes.

Tsukiyama looks at her and smirks.

_She still looks like she did when we were in elementary school.. A little mouse.._

After a few minutes Tsukiyama starts to doze off..

They both fall asleep beside each other, chie resting her head on his shoulder, and Tsukiyama placing his head on the wall behind him.

\--------------------------------------

\--------------------------------------

“Woah! Jason! Come over here!”

“What?... What?”

“Its… Them…”

“Oh my god this is priceless…”

“Awwweeee they’re so cute! The fucking nerds…”

_hmmm what…?-_

“C’mon boss! Lets wake ‘em up…. Hah! They’ll be so embarrassed..”

_Ow.. What is this…_

Chie feels extreme pain on her side, she moves but she still feels the kicking.

_What the fuck…_

She finally wakes, to find Jason, Naki, and Nico above her.

_Shit…_

Chie pushes Tsukiyama, he wakes up abruptly, with his hand on his head.

“Hmm...Chie what?”

_We are in deep shit.._

“Umm Shuu-chan… We have company..”

Tsukiyama looked up drowsily at the three guys in front of him, then back at Chie, the situation not yet registering.

He then looked back up at the three towering over him and Chie.

Tsukiyama shot Chie a panicked look and reached for her hand.

He squeezed her hand tight.

_Won’t they ever leave him alone?,_ Chie thought staring at Tsukiyama.

“Awww look boss, how sweet. They’re holding hands.” Naki grinned down at the huddled pair.

“Rize would totally get a kick outta this..” Jason grins.

“I already informed her about this endeavor…” Nico shows his phone to them.

“I even took some photo’s to keep this moment forever and… Ever..”

All three of them burst into laughter while Chie looks at them with the expression to kill.

“Hah! Nico nice thinking... “ Jason looks towards Chie, and frowns.

“What’s wrong little lady? Are you shy about your feelings? Do ya wanna run away and hide?”

_I want to fucking punch this guy in the teeth._

Chie crosses her arms and looks up at the lizard man, “No.. Not particularly.. How about you.. Ya know.. _Fuck off_?”

Jason’s face turns red with anger, but before he can say anything Naki barges in.

“What the fuck did you just say? Maybe you could fuck off! Fucking bitch! If you fucking talk shit about Jason I’ll fucking punch you in the face!”  
Jason covers his face with one hand out of embarrassment.

“Hey..”

Naki spins around to look at Jason.

“That’s enough, now shut up.”

Nico chuckles.

Naki jabs his elbow into Nico’s side.

“You shut up…Clown face...”, Naki mumbles to Nico shuffling his feet to stand behind Jason.

Nico rolls his eyes and grabs his side to stop the pain.

Jason opens his mouth to try and get his fellow fuckboys in order, but before he can say anything the sound of heels echo through the stairwell.

Chie can feel the grip of Tsukiyama’s grasp get tighter.

“Hmm hun.. That’s enough now.. I can handle this little girl.”

Rize peers down at Chie, “You have a big mouth for such a small girl don’t you?”

_Fucking Christ.. Why do I have to deal with this now?_

Chie scoffs at her comment, “Hmm.. And you have to pick on people to make you feel better about yourself, don’t _you_?”

Rize laughs, “Ooooo… Sassy aren’t we? No wonder why this guy likes you...”

Tsukiyama adds, quietly, “We are... Just friends.. We aren’t dating…”

The purple haired girl refuses to believe this fact.

“Really?.. Because I heard you got a carnation..Hah.. Who else would get you one?”

Chie stands up and walks towards Rize, “I didn’t get him one… Somebody else did..”

Rize puts her manicured nails on her hips, “Oh really? Who then.. Go ahead.. Spill..”

_I do not want to lose to this bitch…_

Chie smiles and crosses her arms.. “His name is Kaneki.. Kaneki Ken…”

Rize’s eyes light up, “Kaneki Ken… Him?...” she giggles. “White hair, beautiful brown eyes Kaneki Ken?”

Tsukiyama’s face crinkles in confusion, while Jason looks at Rize with jealousy.

Chie looks back at Rize.

“Yep!...The one and the only..”

Rize sighs, “Well...To prove that this is in fact true.. I’ll invite you to my party.. Its this Friday night. Bring Kaneki..  And Chie, you bring your own date.”

Chie’s face shows no emotion as she adds one more comment before she leaves to torture other unfortunate souls.

“Its on..”

Rize walks away, with her heels clicking on the marble floor, she beckons her lackeys to come and they do so.

Once they are finally out of sight Tsukiyama gets up.

“What the _fuck_ did you just do?”

Chie shakes her head, dazed, she answers.

“I don’t Shuu-chan… I don’t know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh god this chapter was so fun to write! I hope you liked it!


End file.
